total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is a contestent on Total Drama Tumblr, labled as the "edgy sweetheart". She is absolutely crazy (according to her psychaistrist) but still a nice person. She carries around her signature wrench that use to just appear out of no where, but now she sports a nice little holster for her favorite little friend. She has chesnut brown hair ,blue eyes, and naturally tanned skin. She sports a blue shirt with a grey star and a grey skirt with a skull. Adding the holster, midlength socks, and blue cowgirl boots (with an extra spiky spurr), also a touch of concealer (for it was mentioned that she doesn't sleep) and some blue lipstick, are a nice touch to this girls outfit. Tumblr She is the third member of Loose Lips. At arival, not much was mentioned about her, giving a mysterious effect to her character. She quickly befriends Rosie and Monica by defending them later against Fitz. She was given the key to the teams house at the end of episode 1's challenge. It has been mentioned by her talking with FET that she has been to juvie, knows Mal, and has a lot of problems mentally. She also is seen multiple times in the confessional talking about random things that are happening in between challenges. She has been know to be really good with animals. In episode 2 ("Not so peaceful Sleep" and "Haunted House"), Claire is seen with her wrench rushing the guys to hurry up. She accidentally drops her wrench on Dylans foot in which she later apologizes for after the episode ends. She ends up smashing everything she can find in the kitchen and after the room flips and she lands on Fitz "jewels". She is not even sorry. (She wasn't present during part 3 of episode 2) In episode 3 ("A sinister challenge" and "What could be worse), Claire is kissed by Jack due to the challenge. Claire later lays one on Dylan and forces him to kiss Fitz in order to stay in the challenge. While cliff diving, she forces Dylan and Fitz to jump causeing them to get attacked by the sharks (WOOPSIES!) and as she jumps into the water, waving her wrench screaming, she adopts a new friend, Penelope. During the skinny dipping portion of the challenge, she uses Penelope to hide her little naughty parts. (not that she wouldn't have minded *wink wink*). While walking on burning coal, she accidentally falls (DANG YOU CLAIRE!!! YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE! AND YOU FAILED!!! ahem...continue) and sets herself on fire but she is put out by Jack and Monica. She didn't really mind being burned apparently. She's hardcore like that. In episode 4, ("Inner Animals" and "A little less catching,a lot more hurt") Claire was chosen to be the chef along with Dylan, she bursts out into song through the whole entire episode (If you are wondering...that was my suggestion. I was feeling a little bit musical. ANYWAY!) Claire is later seen serenading her duck friend (Billy) to the tune of "Hush little baby" only in hush little ducky form. She is still confused to why her teammates wanted her to buy the duckie herself but....in the end she fed duckie friend a piece of nummy garlic bread which put them in second. again. In episode 5, ("Darkness Falls part 1 and 2" and "Elimination-ation-ation"), Claire is first seen painting her nails with Penelope and Hollie. Hollie tells Claire that if you flip a shark upside down they go into a trace. (Claire was very amused....sorry Penelope.). After the lights go out and the knocking is heard, Claire screams. (I think her medicine kicked in for she normal wouldn't be scared....that chicken. pft. who even came up with her anyway...) Later on, Kaitlyn and Claire are seen together in the library (Hmmmm...good thing no one got murdered...cause then that might be weird.). They meet up with the rest of their teams forming an alliance. The loose coconuts. (I don't actually like coconuts....). Claire pretty much screams for most of the episode....(I'm guessing she is practicing on being an actress or something like that....). Claire is saved from eleminated...but barely. (Well that is what you get for screamin yo face off Claire Bear....) In episode 6, ("He who barfs first, finishes last" and "Hurling the shame"), Claire is first seen screaming at the top of her lungs (Surprise surprise), she obviously finds rides like this extremely fun. After Jack is launched out and he almost drowns, Claire forces herself to throw up (Hard to do on an empty stomach, poor girl.) and saves him. In episode 7, ("An Aero-adventure" "A tumblin they will go" and "Fitz calls it quits"), Claire is seen helping Rosie spell (At least Claire can do something useful....maybe she was top of her class in spelling or something). Claire however...is NOT a very good mime (sorry, can't add that to the list of jobs Claire.). Claire is safe from elemination once again. (Thanks guys ;D ) In episode 8, ("How embarrasing" and "From embarrasing to just plain mean" and "Lightning struck Lev") She is with Penelope and Billy sun bathing. (yay!). Claire is accused of cheating. (which she has done...but come on. She's crazy. She wouldn't be Claire if she didn't cheat). She however does not like the fact that her asthma was used against her. In an rp it was mentions that she got sent to the E.R. seventeen times because of it. Claire and Rosie have a cuddling session. (YAY CUDDLING!!! I ship Closie. Not really but I mean come on.) Chris is not too happy about the relationship that Claire and Dylan are forming but they are safe anyway. (YAY DYLAIRE FEELS!!!!) .After the first part of episode 8, Claire and Dylan have a battle of wits, in which Dylan end up kissing her. In her mind, she wins because she made him drop his normal sarcastic facade. (The Dylaire ship is docked and ready to sail.) In episode 9, ("How dumb can you get" and "How low can you go" and "A Kaitlyn we will go"), Claire is first seen hanging upside down on a tree (awww my little possum) talking to Kaitlyn about Evan. She does a backflip and lands perfectly awkwardly. TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!! She gets maid as her card and ends up just using Rosie's clothes and a feather duster. (Claire is a little bit too bony to work Rosie's clothes). In the middle of episode 9, Claire is talking with Jack about it being okay that he saw Rosie naked and she ends up telling him that she had a boyfriend ,who is now her bestfriend, named Zack. She also ends up telling Monica this. Rosie didn't get too lucky, but Claire did manage to outsmart Rosie. In the end, Claire and Rosie are aparently fan favorites (yay!). I don't think she is very happy about Kaitlyn leaving.... Friends/Enemies/Family Friends: FET , Jack, Kaitlyn(alliance),Rosie, Monica, wrench, Freddy. Penelope the shark. Billy the duck. Dylan is his own category . Enemies: Fitz and Chef She speaks very rarely about her family. So far her Mother, who it seems like she despises, and her Grandmother are the only family she has spoken about. Her dad , little brother and sister were all killed in a car crash. Her brothers name was Collin and her sisters name was Colette. Trivia *By stating that she knew Mal from juvie, also states that she infact does know Duncan by association, however it was never mentioned in Episode 2. *It has been confirmed that she suffered from a case of PTSD(post traumatic stress disorder) and refuses to sleep because of nightmares. *Claire is actually a French name. *She was in a car crash that messed up her head. She was actually very quiet before although no one would believe her. She actually can't help the way she acts. *She had a boyfriend ,now best friend, named Zack. He moved to Australia causing them to break up. Claire isn't quite sure on her feelings yet. Personal Life Claire grew up as a normal child. She was the oldest of three kids, a little brother and sister. When she was nine, she, her father, her brother and sister were involved in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Two weeks later she woke up from a coma and asked where her family was. Being very bright for a nine year old she knew they had been killed. After a few days of being out of the coma she started to remember everything from the crash and it caused her to have PTSD. The doctors tried every therapy treatments to try to help her but they realized that musical therapy was the best thing to help her due to the fact that music was her familys favorite thing. However due to the brain injury cause by the accident she has become crazy like she is today. Creative things sooth her and stressful things make her crazy. On the right medication she is calm but she is not herself and she hates it. Without her medication her brain runs wild and she can't think straight making her seem crazy. She often has trouble make friends with people because they don't get her. She often turns to animals, seeing how that was one of the successful treatments that worked on her.